


Love and Hockey

by jack_the_giantkiller



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/pseuds/jack_the_giantkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many different ways they say "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Come here, let me fix it.”

“Come on, we’re running late! You have a trophy to accept, you have to be there!” Dorian has been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for nearly fifteen minutes, and they’re supposed to be leaving now, to make sure they arrive at the awards ceremony on time. Cullen could not have taken longer than Dorian had to get ready, so of course he must have been fretting the whole time.

“It’s not automatically mine, you know,” Cullen calls back, muffled.

“I distinctly remember you telling me you were ‘realistically the only candidate’.”

Cullen appears at the top of the stairs, dressed in one of his nicer suits—one that Dorian had picked out for him of course. It had truly been a great day; Dorian got to watch his incredibly attractive boyfriend strip down, dress up in nice suits, and repeat until they found the perfect one that made him look edible.

“That doesn’t mean they can’t give it to someone else—it’s voted on by the player’s association and I—”

“Smile!” Dorian says cheerfully, interrupting Cullen’s attack of nerves to take a picture. Checks it, and it’s perfect of course; Cullen is stupidly, effortlessly photogenic— nearly as photogenic as Dorian himself. Ignoring the filter selection, he posts it to his Instagram.

“Dorian!” Cullen protests, far too late. He huffs, annoyed. “We’re going to be late, and my tie won’t sit right!”

A quick glance at Cullen’s tie proves that Cullen is right, it’s not sitting correctly. Because as usual, Cullen hasn’t tied it right. Dorian rolls his eyes fondly, “Come here, let me fix it.”

Cullen comes down the stairs, stopping in front of Dorian, tilting his head up to give Dorian better access to his throat. It’s so tempting to lean in and kiss the pale skin, and Dorian knows from experience that Cullen makes the most attractive noises when Dorian is leaving love bites. Before he can give in, Dorian undoes Cullen’s tie, straightening and tugging it so it’s in the right position to tie the knot. It’s the work of a moment to tie the knot properly; Cullen’s complete inability to do his own ties means that Dorian has been getting a lot of practice lately.

Once it’s tied, Dorian gives a soft tug, pulling Cullen down to him and giving him a soft, quick kiss. “Now you’re perfect.”

Cullen grins at him, ducking to kiss Dorian’s nose. “Thank you. You’re perfect, as always.”

“Of course, I am, I’m _me_. We should get going; fashionably late is one thing, far too late is another.”

Cullen checks the time on his watch and blanches. “Maker’s breath—” he says, darting towards the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I will be accepting prompts from [this list](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/post/131844095587/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you) until 10/31/15, so feel free to prompt me [here!](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/ask) This particular chapter was prompted by [pangurbanthewhite](http://pangurbanthewhite.tumblr.com)/[CatKing_Catkin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin).


	2. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

Dorian shivers, tugging the heavy blanket tighter around his form. He’s curled into Cullen’s big, soft bed, deeply regretting every decision he’s made in his life. His fingers feel stiff and nearly numb; he tucks them under his arms and the sudden warmth nearly hurts. He whines piteously, not expecting anyone to hear him.

He’s wrong of course; Cullen picks that exact moment to open the door. Dorian tries to peek over the edge of his blanket cocoon to figure out what Cullen is doing.

Cullen whistles softly, tapping the bed next to Dorian. Dorian has a split second to puzzle over that until a huge weight hits the mattress. It’s Cullen’s dog, of course it is. Maddy is big and warm and Dorian has complained every single time she’s tried to get into bed with them before, but now all he can think is how warm her body is, lying tucked against his back.

“Can you sit up?” Cullen asks, accompanied by the clink of a mug being set on the nightstand. He reaches out to Dorian, prepared to help him up if necessary.

Dorian isn’t about to let Cullen know how weak he feels, so he drags himself up, moaning softly when he makes it to lean back against the headboard.

Cullen sighs, “Dorian…”

“Yes, yes, I know. I was an idiot.”

“That wasn’t what I was about to say— though I agree, walking to my house in nearly a blizzard wasn’t the best decision you’ve made. I was going to say, it’s okay. I just want to help. You can let me help you.”

“Let’s be clear, it didn’t start snowing until after I’d left my apartment— it didn’t seem too bad at first, and by the time I realized it was bad, I was closer to your place than mine.” Dorian tries not to let his teeth chatter as he says the words.

He doesn’t succeed.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better, I promise.” Cullen offers him the mug he’d set on the nightstand.

Cautiously, Dorian takes a sip— it’s the best hot chocolate he’s ever tasted, and he’s made it a mission in the few months he’s been in this frost-covered hellhole to find the best hot chocolate in the city. This isn’t like anything he’s ever tasted; it’s thick and rich, with hints of spices, and just the hint of a burn that means it’s been spiked with something— whatever it was, it was delicious.

“This is amazing— where do you get it?”

“It’s a Rutherford family recipe. My mama makes it from scratch— baking cocoa powder, sugar and the like. I just add the milk. And vanilla— and Kahlua, too actually.” Cullen scratches at the back of his neck. “I’d tell you the recipe, but she’d send assassins, and I like your heart where it is.”

Dorian takes another sip, savoring the flavors as he starts to warm from the inside out. Getting warm, wrapped in Cullen’s blankets, tucked against the dog, drinking the family hot chocolate, Cullen sitting next to him— it feels an awful lot like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I will be accepting prompts from [this list](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/post/131844095587/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you) until 10/31/15, so feel free to prompt me [here!](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/ask) This particular chapter was prompted by [pseudowolf69](http://pseudowolf69.tumblr.com).


	3. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter has warnings for alcohol and excessive drinking.

It’s just past 1am when Cullen’s phone starts ringing. He’s woken from a sound sleep, groaning as he gropes blindly for the cellphone on his nightstand.

“H’lo?” If something isn’t on fire or dying, he’s going to be very upset.

“Cullen? Cullen, hey, Cullen. Cuuuullllleeeen. Your name tastes good. Cullen, I might. I might be drunk. A lot drunk.”

“Dorian?” Maker, but he sounds hammered. “Are you okay?”

“I miss you.”

Dorian tended to be an affectionate drunk; he loved to play with Cullen’s hair or curl up in his lap, showering him with praise and whispering into his skin. He lost his usual eloquence, which was sometimes a little disconcerting, but was more than a little cute.

“I miss you too.” Cullen can feel the dopey smile creeping over his face, doesn’t bother trying to hold it back.

“Cullen, I’m not sure—I’m gonna be sick.” Cullen can hear the sound of muffled retching over the phone and is instantly awake.

“Dorian?”

“It doesn’t taste so good anymore, Cullen.” Dorian sounds distraught by this, but at least he’s talking.

“What happened, are you okay?”

“Drinking. Lots of drinking. Evelyn took me to a bar. We were drinking and playing pool and more drinking. So much drinking. I think… I can’t find her Cullen, I can’t find her!”

That’s worrying enough that Cullen sends off a quick text, asking if Evelyn’s okay.

“I’m sure we can find her, Dorian.” Cullen sits up, stretching, giving up on any hope of sleep tonight. Dorian, and possibly Evelyn, needed him. Dorian starts mumbling under his breath, too indistinct for Cullen to understand.

Evelyn’s always quick to respond to messages, and that apparently doesn’t change when she’s drunk. Her spelling’s a little off, but she sounds okay and more importantly, is still at the bar.

“Dorian, Evelyn is still at the bar. I have a—I have a mission for you Dorian. I need you to find me something.” Dorian, librarian that he was, always responded well to requests to find things. This was a little different, but it was something to keep him occupied until Cullen could come get him. “Dorian, I need you to find Evelyn for me, can you do that? And I need you to tell me what bar you’re at.”

“The Herald’s Rest. I wonder why the herald is resting. Maybe I should rest too, I’m s-s-so sleepy." Dorian yawns. 

“You can’t sleep yet Dorian, I need you to find Evelyn for me.” Cullen sends a text to Evelyn to start looking for Dorian, she sounds at least a little bit less smashed than Dorian.

“Okay.” Dorian sounds tired and Cullen hopes he’ll be alright for a few more minutes; the Herald’s Rest wasn’t far.

“Stay there, Dorian, I’m coming to get you.”

“Love you,” Dorian says absently, and hangs up. Muttering curses, Cullen gets dressed as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I will be accepting prompts from [this list](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/post/131844095587/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you) until 10/31/15, so feel free to prompt me [here!](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/ask) This particular chapter was prompted by [redxluna](http://redxluna.tumblr.com)/[redluna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna) and an anon.


	4. "I dreamt about you last night."

Cullen never likes waking up early in the morning— it’s a feeling leftover from hockey practice in high school when they had practices at 5am, for the two hours until school started. He’d loved it at the time, no matter how exhausted he was during school. Now he can’t believe he stuck with hockey through that; mornings are nearly sacred. The best thing about playing professionally is that morning practices means 9:30am, maybe 10am.

So he’s a little annoyed when he’s woken up by teasing fingers trailing lightly over his face. He’s on his side facing Dorian, but won’t give the man the satisfaction of opening his eyes. Dorian, the bastard, is a morning person. The only good part about it is that Dorian will sometimes have coffee ready when Cullen drags himself out of bed, and even better, Cullen occasionally wakes up moaning, coming, with Dorian’s mouth around his cock.

It’s the best way Cullen’s ever been woken up; he’s more than happy to return the favor, loves the little noises Dorian makes when he’s trying to hold back. The sounds when Dorian finally loses control, whining, rocking his hips until he’s fucking Cullen’s mouth, when he can’t help it, can’t hold back, and Cullen loves it.

But today, Dorian’s just teasing him. He frowns, eyes still closed. Hopefully Dorian will get the hint and stop, but Dorian just laughs, light and airy, and Cullen can’t help but smile. It broadens into a sleepy grin, and he cracks his eyes open to stare fondly at his lover.

Which is of course, when he realizes that Dorian has his phone out, pointed at him. It’s too late, Dorian’s already taken the picture.

Cullen groans. “Please tell me that’s not on Instagram.”

“But it’s so cute, amatus. Your fans deserve to know what they’re missing out on.” Dorian’s smile is wicked, and Cullen is too sleepy to deal with this. “Don’t worry,” Dorian says more seriously. “I wouldn’t post something so revealing without your permission.”

It’s then that Cullen realizes exactly what he looks like; sleeping shirtless, comforter wrapped around his waist, eyes sleepy, smile fond. He can picture Dorian in the same position, and knows he’d have wanted a picture of Dorian in the same state.

He tugs Dorian closer to kiss him softly until, Dorian pulls away, griping about morning breath.

“You can post it. But only if I get to take one of you too.”

Dorian’s got a Cheshire cat grin when he agrees, and Cullen’s so fond of that smug face that he changes his plan— instead of posing Dorian for something similar, to show off exactly what he gets to wake up to in the morning, he snaps a picture of Dorian’s smirk, captioning it, “I will have my revenge.” He posts it, linking to Dorian’s earlier picture. Besides. Dorian’s still just as shirtless and sleep rumpled, looking ravishable, and Cullen feels a rush of warmth as he thinks about how lucky he is to have this wonderful man in his bed.

He rolls over, pinning Dorian beneath him. “You know, I dreamt about you last night,” he says, and it’s fond and sweet and tastes like ‘I love you’. 

“Oh?”

“I was thinking we could act it out.” Cullen leans in kissing at Dorian’s neck, leaving teasing little nips, licking at them after.

“Oh.” Dorian sounds breathless and eager, arching into the curve of Cullen’s body. “Well, I’m certainly in favor of—”

Cullen silences him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I will be accepting prompts from [this list](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/post/131844095587/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you) until 10/31/15, so feel free to prompt me [here!](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/ask) This particular chapter was prompted by [kullenight](http://kullenight.tumblr.com)/[kullenite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kullenite/pseuds/kullenite).


	5. “Wow.”

It’s one of the rare days Dorian comes to watch morning practice. He’d woken up in Cullen’s bed, Cullen apologetically saying he had to get up for practice, and the incredibly sweet man hadn’t wanted Dorian to wake alone.

So, instead of returning to sleep or going home, Dorian had elected to come with him to practice.

He was tightly wrapped up in his new jacket— not terribly fashionable, but much warmer than the one he’d bought upon arriving in Skyhold. He’d stolen a pair of Cullen’s gloves, which were slightly too big for him, but lined with fleece and handstitched. Made by his mother apparently, who worried about her son getting cold up in the mountains. Dorian had a split second of wishing that his own mother cared about him even a fraction as much.

Dorian was standing in the bench area, tucked into a corner, trying not to get in the way of the players coming in and out. He took occasional pictures— one of the coach standing on the bench to make up for her short height, all the better to see and shout out orders. A few of the goalies stretching, bending their legs in ways that hurt Dorian’s knees just to think about it.

And of course, as many pictures as possible of Cullen. When he’d first started dating the man, he’d known nothing about hockey, hadn’t found the uniforms— jerseys, his internal Evelyn reminded him— attractive. But now, the sight of Cullen darting around the ice, curls allowed free from his helmet for once, giving orders, clapping his teammates on the back… well, it was inspiring.

Finally it was time for a break, and Cullen came skating over the bench, standing just on the other side of the short wall. Dorian came to stand in front of him, impulsively grabbing at the collar of his uniform, tugging him closer, and kissing him over the barrier. It started soft, becoming more intense when Cullen opened his mouth in surprise.

They finally stopped, breathless, when some of Cullen’s teammates started to wolf whistle.

“Wow.” Cullen says, gaze locked on Dorian, surprised and pleased and adoring. “What was that for?”

“No particular reason.” Dorian says, giving a faux casual shrug. He was not saying ‘I love you in front of the whole team. He has standards. He gives Cullen another peck on the lips however, and doesn’t even mind the team’s teasing. “Go play. Do the sports, get points.”

Cullen rolls his eyes, but doesn’t bother to correct him, skating off in the direction of his linemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I will be accepting prompts from [this list](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/post/131844095587/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you) until 10/31/15, so feel free to prompt me [here!](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/ask) This particular chapter was prompted by [av-mello](http://av-mello.tumblr.com)/[vmello](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vmello/pseuds/vmello).


	6. "It brings out your eyes."

It’s been a long day— one of the bookshelves on the upper levels collapsed, and Dorian had to deal with that, organizing the repairs and sending a few of the student employees to take care of the books in the meantime. Then, because of that he’d been late to a staff meeting, arriving well after the meeting had started, and he had been greeted with pursed lips and disapproving stares by most of the people in the room, including his boss.

It was hardly his fault there had been an emergency.

He’d had to give his presentation last, hurriedly rushing through his slides, but still managed to go over the important student usage statistics from his time as director of the physical sciences library. He’d had an appreciable impact, at least, so no one could fault that, but it was still stressful to try and cram his entire presentation into the last few minutes of the meeting.

Dorian picked up some Tevinter take out, from the only decent place in the entire city, intent on treating himself. Of course, it was a huge wait. Thankfully he was at least inside the restaurant. He sent a snapchat selfie to Evelyn and Cullen, making appropriately annoyed face. “I love waiting. >:(“ he captions it. Cullen never responds to his snapchats, just has the hollow arrow icon indicating he’s looked at it. Sometimes he texts back, but rarely. Evelyn sends back a sympathetic face, followed a picture of the paper’s she’s grading.

Finally, his food is ready, and he braces himself to go back out into the cold. It’s a long walk to his apartment, and they don’t deliver, so it’s rare that he ventures to the restaurant. When he gets home he barely has the patience to set it gently on the table, rather than simply dropping it. Dorian stripped off his winter clothes, shoving his jacket onto the hook behind the closet door and dropping his gloves and hat into the basket Evelyn had put on the side table nearest the door.

“Honey, I’m home,” he calls.

“In the living room!” Evelyn shouts back. “Your boy left a package for you earlier by the way. Said it was supposed to be a surprise. It’s on the side table.”

There is indeed a medium sized brown wrapped package on the side table. Curious, Dorian shakes it. It doesn’t make a noise, but it’s soft and squishy. When he opens it, he finds an incredibly beautiful cashmere scarf, a deep green color that Dorian knows will go well with his coat. Unconsciously, he smiles. It’s rare that Cullen has the patience to find something fashionable, given how little he cares about being fashionable himself. It’s… nice, Dorian decides, that his boyfriend had been that thoughtful.

“Thank you,” he texts Cullen. “I know I deserve every present the universe gives me, but was there a particular reason I received this one?”

“I saw it and thought you would like it,” is the simple response he gets. “It brings out your eyes.”

Dorian will never admit to anyone that his cheeks get hot reading that. In a much better mood, he sits down to eat his well-worth-waiting-for take out, calling Cullen just so he can hear the man’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I will be accepting prompts from [this list](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/post/131844095587/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you) until 10/31/15, so feel free to prompt me [here!](http://jack-the-giantkiller.tumblr.com/ask) This particular chapter was prompted by [sharkmovietrashqueen](http://sharkmovietrashqueen.tumblr.com).


	7. "I'll pick you up from the airport."

Practice has just ended when Cullen’s phone starts ringing. The team is standing around in various states of undress, showering, dressing or just sitting to rest sore muscles. Cullen is mostly dressed, hair wet and curling from the shower. The group is teasing Sera about her latest crush— a woman she’d met at a bar a few days ago. The sound of Cullen’s phone going off distracts him though, and he steps just outside the door to answer it.

“Hello?” The rest of the team can only hear part of his conversation, but they can see the dopey grin that spreads over his face.

“How was the flight?”

A quirk of his lip as he says, “I’m sorry to hear that. At least you’re home now?”

“Ah, I just finished with practice…”

“Dorian!!! You can’t just say things like that—” Cullen shoots an anxious look back through the open door into the locker room, and the team contrives to look busy and Sera even begins to protest the teasing that had stopped the moment Cullen had answered the phone. Cullen’s not fooled, but just rolls his eyes.

“Yes, I’m dressed,” Cullen mutters, clearly hoping no one can hear him. “Are you waiting for the connecting flight now?”

A long pause, while presumably this Dorian responds. “Yeah, the Kirkwall airport is shit. Nothing is ever on time.”

“I had the misfortune of living there for a few years when I was on the Champions. It’s… not a great city.”

“True.”

“Ah! I’m glad— I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Cullen’s voice softens, smile growing. “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

He hangs up the phone, and turns to give the locker room his best captain stare. “What did your parents teach you about eavesdropping?”

“Make sure you don’t get caught!” The Iron Bull says cheerfully, not in the least bit sorry about being caught out.

“Sounds like a new boyfriend. Cullen, you didn’t tell us you were dating! Hmm…” Marian Hawke trails off, sounding thoughtful, and it’s one of the most terrifying things Cullen’s heard in awhile. You did  _not_ want a Hawke meddling in your life. There were two sets of twins and all four of them were terrifying in their own ways.

He attempts to put a stop to this line of inquiry. “Tomorrow morning, bag skates.”

A unanimous groan of protest. “C’mon, have mercy, Captain. It was just the two of them,” Krem says. “I’ve got a date tomorrow night, I want to be able to use my legs.”

Cullen just raises an eyebrow. “I suppose I could be persuaded…” He hums thoughtfully.

“I promise I won’t tease you again,” Marian says, nearly pleading.

“Don’t hurt yourself, we need you on the ice.” Cullen says, rolling his eyes. The day that Marian wasn’t teasing someone was the day the world ended. But he’d settle for a few days. “No bag skates, but be prepared for power skating drills— Weisshaupt outskated us last night, and I want to be better prepared.”

Sighs of relief from around the room. Cullen finished dressing quickly and jogged out to his truck. He had a plane to meet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I am no longer taking prompts. This particular chapter was prompted by [supertoastyqunari](http://supertoastyqunari.tumblr.com).


	8. "Is this okay?"

Cullen brushes the snow off one of the benches scattered through the dog park, sitting down, leaning back, legs spread wide, arms across the back of the bench: every motion indicating that he’s enjoying the outing. He watches Maddy bound through the snow, making friends as she goes.

Dorian is very much not a fan of sitting on what is almost certainly going to be a freezing cold metal bench, but sighs, sits. He can feel the freezing metal through his pants; shivering, he wraps his arms around himself, trying to stay warm.

There are a few other people in the park— Dorian even recognizes one woman with a husky that he’d admired, she’s here often enough that even he remembers her. A pair of young guys, a little old man, a group of middle aged women on the other side of the park.

It’s not too many, but it’s just enough that Dorian knows he’s pushing his luck when he leans into Cullen, nudging so that Cullen’s arm falls around his shoulders. For a second, Cullen freezes, the frost of his breath disappearing momentarily. It returns, accompanied by Cullen’s hand lightly squeezing Dorian’s shoulder.

Dorian has had enough of hiding— he’d left Tevinter, left his family, left his few friends behind to start a new life here, a life where he could love someone and not have to keep it secret. No more quick trysts in closets at parties or risky, anonymous sex at the seediest clubs in Minrathous.

Cullen can barely stand the amount of spotlight he has, he freezes when he gets recognized on the street, is awkward and stiff in front of cameras in a way that Dorian can’t reconcile with the man who can’t hold back amusement when Dorian makes crude jokes, who gives Dorian his jacket without even being asked. Cullen doesn’t want to force Dorian in the spotlight too, Cullen doesn’t want the attention that being a new, juicy story would bring to him, to both of them.

It will have to give one way or the other someday— Dorian won’t be Cullen’s dirty secret forever, Cullen will have to choose between Dorian or his peace.

But for now, Dorian will go along with it.

Cullen’s eyes are darting around the park, his arm is tense over Dorian’s shoulders and Dorian suspects it’s more out of nervousness than a desire to hold him close.

“Is this okay?” he asks, giving Cullen the out he knows the man wants, because he cares. He wants Cullen to be comfortable. Dorian tries to shape the words so they sound as though he’s happy with either answer, and he is, if Cullen says no, he’ll back off, shift to sit at a less intimate distance. But it won’t stop him from wanting Cullen to curl next to him, sharing heat against Skyhold’s cold, wanting an affectionate kiss just because Cullen feels like it. For Cullen to hold his hand as they walk down the street, proud of each other, and of the strings tying them together.

Dorian is drawn out of his thoughts by Cullen’s apologetic, “No.”

He smiles reassuringly, moves down the bench so they might only be friends or neighbors and not worth the attention.

Perhaps next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! I am no longer taking prompts. This particular chapter was prompted by [teamabodo](http://teamabodo.tumblr.com)


	9. "I think you're beautiful."

Dorian sits back, admiring his work.

Cullen is lying on the bed, spread-eagled, arms and legs secured to the corners with silk scarves. His ass is propped up on a pillow, laying it out for Dorian’s teasing. It’s a delicious picture, Cullen flushed, sweating as he rolls his hips, searching for friction that isn’t there. His cock presses against his stomach, so red and hard it looks painful.

“Dorian, I’m so close….” Cullen whines, arching his back, searching for contact.

Obligingly, Dorian leans in to slip two fingers into Cullen’s well stretched and lubed hole. “I think you can wait a little longer; you can take it, hmm?”

Cullen just groans in response, rocking back into Dorian’s fingers. His breath is quick and desperate, breathing Dorian’s name rapturously.

Dorian feels with his fingers, trying to find the spot that will make Cullen go crazy. “You’re doing so well for me, do you think you can take another finger?”

“Yes,” Cullen hisses, then gasps when Dorian adds a third finger. He arches into Dorian’s touch and curses when it brushes against his prostate. “Right there, right there!”

Ruthlessly, Dorian grinds his fingers into Cullen’s prostate with every thrust, using his other hand to jerk himself, closer and closer. And then he’s pulling his fingers out of Cullen, caressing his thighs as he leans in, shifting towards him. Dorian pants as he pulls roughly until he comes, painting Cullen’s stomach with white.

Cullen is watching avidly, eyes dark and hungry, pupils blown wide with lust.

Chuckling lowly, Dorian reaches out, smearing his come on Cullen’s stomach. He uses the fluid to slick his grip as he lazily pumps Cullen’s cock, teasing him ever higher. Reaching down with his other hand, he fucks Cullen on his fingers and soon Cullen is whining with pleasure.

“Gonna come,” Cullen groans, “Dorian…”

Dorian grips the base of Cullen’s cock tight and Cullen shouts in frustration. Dorian’s smirk is wicked as he says, “Beg, amatus.”

Cullen curses, but, “Please, Dorian, please let me come!” Shifts his hips, demanding Dorian stop teasing.

Dorian stops teasing. He loosens his grip on Cullen’s cock, thrusting his fingers against Cullen’s prostate; one stroke, two strokes, and Cullen is coming, his come mixing with Dorian’s on his stomach.

Dorian eases his fingers out of Cullen, letting go of his cock. Cullen just lies motionless, eyes closed, his breath harsh as he tries to collect himself. Taking in the picture, Dorian says, “I think you’re beautiful, amatus.”

Cullen barely has the breath to laugh.

As he recovers, Dorian moves around him, untying the scarves and soothing the reddened skin, making sure it isn’t chafed. He retrieves a wet cloth, cleaning Cullen’s stomach, his cock, cleaning the lube from between his legs. Dorian briefly leaves the room, taking the cloth with him and returning with a glass of water.

“Take a few sips?”

Cullen accepts it, sitting up to drain the glass in a few gulps and giving a deep sigh. “Thanks.”

“Anything for you,” is what comes out of Dorian’s mouth, and he’s surprised to find he means it.

Cullen chuckles, tugging Dorian down onto the bed, kissing him softly. Stretching to leave the glass on the side table, Cullen drags Dorian against him, nosing into his neck. Breathes softly, and Dorian nearly giggles at the ticklish feeling of breath under his ear. It sets off a chain of giggling, nuzzling into each other, taking comfort in the feel of skin on skin and simple joy in each other’s presence.

Dorian breaks the embrace to drag Cullen’s blanket up from the bottom of his bed, wrapping them up in it. He eases back into Cullen’s arms, secure. He’s preparing to drift off when they hear whining coming from outside the bedroom door.

Cullen groans, muffling it in Dorian’s neck. “Maybe if we’re quiet she’ll go away.”

“It’s possible, I suppose.” It’s clear from Dorian’s voice how likely he thinks that is. “Ugh, go let her in.”

“You sure?” Cullen checks, but he’s already slipping out of bed.

“I’m very sure _I’m_  not the one getting up again.” It’s not what Cullen is asking, but it’s an answer all the same.

“C’mere Maddy,” Cullen calls softly, and then the door creaks open and Dorian’s feet are suddenly pinned beneath a hundred pounds of solid warmth.

Cullen laughs. “She likes you,” he says as he tucks himself under the blanket, shoving his feet under the dog’s body.

Dorian shudders theatrically.

“You like her too,” Cullen adds, wrapping an arm around Dorian and pulling their bodies flush.

“Perish the thought,” Dorian mumbles, but it’s a weak protest, half asleep already.

“Shh. You can argue in the morning, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for prompting me! It's been a fun week. This particular chapter was prompted by [jigamaree](http://jigamaree.tumblr.com/).


End file.
